In the related art, there is proposed a mounting machine which is provided with a detection target portion in a position which can be imaged at the same time as a component which is sucked by a suction nozzle, detects a relative positional relationship between the rotational center of the suction nozzle and the detection target portion in advance, images the sucked component and the detection target portion at the same time, and acquires the positional shifting of the center on the component based on the aforementioned relative positional relationship (for example, refer to PTL 1). In this device, it is possible to increase the detection precision of the positional shifting of the component in relation to the rotational center of the suction nozzle.